O Vale de Fogo
by Gaby Amorinha
Summary: Oito jovens estudantes de Hogwarts vêm suas vidas virarem de cabeça para baixo ao encontrar um diário no malão de uma garota. A partir daí, tudo pode acontecer, seus inimigos podem se unir a você, e aqueles mais próximos podem se tornar seu pior pesadelo. "Quando as chamas te consumirem, você verá que o dragão acordou"
1. Prólogo

**Harry Potter não pertence a nenhum de nós, autores, mas sim a JK Rowling. Mas os personagens não, eles são todos nossos. E ai de quem pegar u.u**

**Essa fic é uma parceria entre:**

**Gaby Amorinha: .br/u/89975/ ; u/2623929/Gaby-Amorinha ; .br/gaby_amorinha**

**Susy Kpoper: .br/u/33385/ ; u/1730490/ ; .br/ayala**

**Jo_Kods: .br/u/52322/ ; u/2525392/Joanna-KodS**

**Kaique: .br/u/335407/**

**Ms Mellark Potter: .br/u/233164/ ; u/4860592/**

**Yasmin: .br/u/283404/ ; .br/yasminemaria**

**Prólogo lançado em 15/07/2013, homenagem aos 2 anos do fim da melhor saga da história!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Primeiro de setembro. A Estação de King Cross estava razoavelmente mais movimentada que o comum, por um motivo muito simples: centenas de crianças atravessavam a pilastra entre as plataformas 9 e 10 para chegar à Plataforma 9 e ¾, onde tomariam o Expresso de Hogwarts, para a dita Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, dirigida pelo professor Longbottom.

Ao primeiro sinal do trem, muitas crianças entusiasmadas com seu primeiro ano e mesmo os mais velhos que estavam para terminar seus anos de estudante se acotovelavam para conseguir um bom lugar no expresso. Rapidamente, o trem se encheu, e algumas pessoas ficaram sem um bom lugar.

Entre essas pessoas, estava Danyel Sandré. Um garoto nem muito alto nem muito baixo, pele clara, cabelos lisos e negros; e olhos verdes e bastante expressivos. Danyel estava no seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, era filho de trouxas e estava na casa Grifinória. Era um garoto que claramente escondia seus segredos, muito misterioso, e particularmente ligado a livros, razão pela qual carregava "Da faísca ao incêndio: um guia para se defender das chamas dos dragões" debaixo do braço. Sim, pois além de fascinado por livros, era fascinado por dragões, e sonhava em se encontrar cara a cara com um.

Era sempre um pouco difícil para uma pessoa relativamente deslocada como ele encontrar um lugar para ficar no trem. Ele gostava de ler, e não conseguiria fazer isso se fosse parar em um vagão cheio de sonserinos bêbados, pervertidos e barulhentos.

Para seu azar, foi exatamente o que ele achou na primeira cabine que abriu.

Lá dentro haviam umas cinco ou seis pessoas, cantando músicas de baixo calão, bebendo uísque de fogo claramente contrabandeado para o trem e pelo menos dois casais estavam enrolados no chão de forma suavemente suspeita. Danyel soltou um muchocho de desagrado.

Uma das presentes, era Scarlett Armstrong. Estava em seu sexto ano também, na Sonserina. Era menor que as garotas da sua idade, loira, com cabelos em ondas compridas até sua cintura. Possuia olhos azuis muito escuros, quase sempre sem brilho, e tinha um talento irrevogável para ignorar sentimentos alheios. Por falar em talento, era ofidioglota, e naquele momento conversava aos sussurros com sua cobra de estimação, Kitty, uma Naja enrolada no colo da menina. Scarlett ergueu os olhos para Danyel e sentiu o estômago revirar. Ninguém tinha mais repulsa por nascidos trouxas que ela, provavelmente reflexo da educação que recebera dos pais. Seu pai estava preso em Azkaban desde que ela se entendia por gente, por matar trouxas, e sua mãe tinha uma visão bem próxima disso. Scarlett decidiu ignorar o garoto e voltou a falar com sua cobra.

Danyel não se sentiu muito mais confortável do que Scarlett depois de presenciar a situação. Fechou a porta e foi procurar outra cabine.

Em sua busca por uma cabine onde pudesse ter um pouco de paz, Danyel acaba por esbarrar em Trevor.

Trevor era um veterano do último ano, alto, cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, com óculos retangulares lhe dando uma expressão ainda mais arrogante no rosto. Oh sim, Trevor era arrogante. Odiava tanto nascidos trouxas que era uma surpresa que não estivesse na Sonserina. Por outro lado, sua tendência a pensamentos ágeis e raciocínios inimagináveis para meros mortais lhe dera um lugar na Corvinal. Ele não reclamava. Não era de se expressar muito. A não ser quando esbarrava com Danyel.

– Mas que merda! Trouxa não serve nem pra andar direito? - Trevor reclamou, enquanto virou-se ameaçadoramente para Danyel.

Danyel engoliu em seco. Sacou sua coragem de grifino do fundo do coração e olhou para Trevor, pronto para respondê-lo:

– Saia da minha frente sonserino! - Danyel diz com seu olhos perante os de Trevor.

Trevor soltou uma espécie de grunhido revoltado. Agarrou a gola da blusa de Danyel com a mão sem se importar que sua varinha estivesse no bolso de trás da calça. Quando estava pronto para dar o primeiro soco do ano letivo, uma voz característica se manifestou no fundo do corredor:

– Quem quer uma guloseima? Quem quer uma guloseima?

– Teve sorte, sangue-ruim. Talvez não se dê tão bem na próxima. - Trevor largou Danyel no chão e seguiu seu caminho para sua cabine.

Oh, como Danyel odiava Trevor, com TODAS as suas forças. Daria todo seu dinheiro se algum dementador levasse a alma dele.

Ele ainda estava no chão resmungando pragas em alto e bom som quando uma sombra surgiu no fim do vagão.

Era uma garota. Selene Le Fay, sexto ano e sangue-puro também era Sonserina, mas não se enganem por isso. Ela possuía uma índole invejável, era particularmente tímida e insegura, diferentemente da maioria dos Sonserinos e possuía um coração de ouro. Gostava mais dos livros do que das outras pessoas, especialmente outros sonserinos, e tinha igual predileção por dragões. Apesar disso, ela e Danyel nunca tinham se falado.

Selene não era nem alta nem baixa, possuía longos cachos escuros, olhos verdes e pele caramelo. Ela chegou no corredor a tempo de ver Trevor assediar Danyel e ficou completamente tocada. Que absurdo!

– Ei, tudo bem com você? - ela perguntou, estendendo a mão para Danyel.

– An... Tudo, tudo sim, obrigado. - ele pegou a mão dele e ela o ajudou a se por de pé.

– Você parece meio deslocado por aqui. Quer vir para o meu vagão?

Danyel olhou meio desconfiado para a gravata verde da menina, e Selene percebeu.

– Sou a única sonserina no meu vagão, também não gosto deles. Meu nome é Selene.

– Ah. Sou Danyel Sandré. Bem então... É, acho que eu vou com você.

Ele foi seguindo a menina pelos corredores do trem enquanto conversavam mais um pouco.

– Quem era esse garoto que mexeu com você?

– O nome dele é Trevor Cox. Ele está no sétimo ano, é um pé no saco. Sabe como é, é desses que acham que trouxas não devem sair do mundinho deles.

– Oh, claro. Tem um monte de gente assim na Sonserina, eu entendo você. - ela se virou para falar com ele, e quando fez isso, reparou no livro que ele carregava. - Dragões?

– É! Eu meio que gosto bastante deles.

– Eu também! Olhe. - Selene puxou uma corrente dourada e mostrou a Danyel um pingente de fundo vermelho com o desenho de um dragão dourado. - É a única lembrança que eu tenho de meus pais, eles morreram logo que nasci. A única coisa que sei é que possuo uma descendência com Merlin. Talvez por isso eu esteja na Sonserina.

– É, talvez. É um pingente bonito.

– Obrigada! Ah, chegamos. - ela parou em frente a um vagão e abriu a porta.

Haviam mais quatro pessoas lá dentro.

Perto da janela, estava Hanna Stonem. Era uma lufana do quinto ano, também de linhagem pura, cachos castanho-avermelhados, olhos pretos e de estatura mediana. Hanna tentava quase sempre não ficar muito deslocada no meio das pessoas, era um pouco... estranha. Provavelmente por conta de sua predileção por objetos antigos. Ela refletia sua paixão por uma cultura mais vintage desde o estilo de vestir até no jeito pessoalmente educado de ser. Hanna, assim como Scarlett, lidava frequentemente com a ausência dos pais. A diferença estava no fato de que Hanna simplesmente aprendeu a se virar sozinha, enquanto Scarlett se tornara uma pessoa particularmente desagradável.

Logo ao seu lado, estava Agnes Mitchell. Agnes pertencia à Grifinória, e também era de linhagem pura. Na mesma altura de Hanna, um físico nem gordo nem magro, cabelos negros, longos e ondulados e olhos âmbar de pele clara, fazendo um contraste muito bonito. Agnes possuía um senso ético fortíssimo, tendendo a repudiar pessoas falsas e mentirosas até a morte. Ao mesmo tempo em que era extremamente leal, era muito teimosa. Discutia mesmo, brigava mesmo, não levava desaforo pra casa. Por outro lado, quando não estava surtando ou discutindo, era fria e calculista. Gostava de compor música trouxa e de quadribol.

Do outro lado estavam dois garotos, Taylor e Ethan. Taylor Collin era lufano, mestiço e bem atraente. Alto e esguio, olhos claros como um céu sem nuvens e cabelos insistentemente rebeldes, por mais que fossem penteados, entre o castanho claro e loiro escuro. Definitivamente, o tipo sexy, acentuado pela pele morena clara. Era um garoto bem corajoso, amante da música, possuía uma guitarra mágica. Era bem orgulhoso e pavio curto, e mesmo que não demonstrasse, achava bem difícil expor seus sentimentos. Apesar de se meter em encrencas com certa frequencia, era um amigo leal e precioso.

E Ethan Dubois era o mais calado de todos, um sextanista. Um corvino baixo, magricelo, loiro e de olhos castanhos. Tinha o apelido de Ethan tomatão, por corar com facilidade. No começo o apelido o chateava, mas agora ele ria junto com seus amigos, corando ainda mais. O mestiço jamais deixava seu sentimentos ruins interferirem no dia dos outros, sempre se esforçando para que a mais genuína alegria emanasse de si, mesmo não sendo o que ele sentia por dentro de verdade.

– Então gente... - Selene se pronunciou. - Esse aqui é o Danyel. Ele vai sentar com a gente, sejam legais. Se apresentem.

– Meu nome é Agnes. - ela se adiantou. - Não me lembro de você na Grifinória.

– Ah eu... Fico mais na biblioteca.

– Ah, ótimo. Ouviu isso Hanna, alguém pra falar de livros com você.

– Hm... Oi. Sou Hanna.

– Prazer...

– E vocês dois, não falam nada não? - Agnes indagou os garotos no outro banco.

– Sou Taylor, esse aqui é o Ethan. Ele é mais na dele. Eu, nem tanto. Senta aí.

Taylor chegou para o lado, dando mais espaço para Danyel se assentar com eles, e Selene se juntou às garotas.

Não era uma cabine quieta e silenciosa, de maneira nenhuma. Mas, definitivamente, era um lugar onde Danyel gostou de estar.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado. Eu sei, muito personagem de uma vez, mas vocês vão se acostumar com eles kkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Beijos!**


	2. 1 - Lar, Doce Hogwarts

**Essa fic é uma parceria entre:**

**Gaby Amorinha: .br/u/89975/ ; u/2623929/Gaby-Amorinha ; .br/gaby_amorinha**

**Susy Kpoper: .br/u/33385/ ; u/1730490/ ; .br/ayala**

**Jo_Kods: .br/u/52322/ ; u/2525392/Joanna-KodS**

**Kaique: .br/u/335407/**

**Ms Mellark Potter: .br/u/233164/ ; u/4860592/**

**Yasmin: .br/u/283404/ ; .br/yasminemaria**

* * *

O tempo passa, e a noite aos poucos começou a surgir, se estendendo por toda a paisagem. Todos vestiram as roupas de Hogwarts e pouco tempo depois, o trem já havia parado na estação. O frio invadia os estudantes que começavam a se amontoar em busca de uma carruagem com seus conhecidos. Danyel já estava muito bem entrosado com seus novos amigos, e eles tentavam encontrar uma forma de fazer todos os seis caberem na mesma carruagem.

– Não vai dar! Poxa, vocês são umas pestes mesmo. - Hanna comentou, olhando contrariada para a série de feitiços avançados que Ethan e Taylor usavam para expandir a carruagem. - Quero ver se isso falhar com a gente aí dentro.

– Relaxa, dona certinha. - Taylor comentou. - Você se extressa demais. Até o Ethan tá ajudando.

– Humpf, ele só tá ajudando pra não ficar como "o cara chato" depois. - ela comentou, contrariada.

– E-ei, não é bem assim… - Ethan argumentou, baixinho.

Um pouco mais afastado, Danyel observava a discussão, segurando as risadas.

– Você se acostuma. - Selene comentou, se aproximando.

– Já acostumei. Sério, como fiquei tantos anos sem conhecer vocês, eu nunca vou saber.

Selene não respondeu, pois logo em seguida Taylor apareceu, com um sorriso irônico.

– Vão ficar aí de papo ou vão vir logo?

Todos então subiram na carruagem, que aparentemente conseguiu suportar todos, ainda deixando um espaço vago, deixando-os confortáveis o suficiente para percorrerem todo o caminho.

Enquanto isso, numa carruagem próxima, dois garotos faltavam sair no murro.

– A Scarlett vai na MINHA carruagem! - um deles bradava.

– Vai sonhando mané!

– Patético… - ela murmurou, girando os olhos. Deu as costas para a pequena discussão e encontrou algumas pessoas com gravatas verdes não muito longe. - Tem espaço? - ela perguntou.

– Opa, pra você Srta. Armstrong, sempre tem. - um garoto respondeu. - Vaza Marco.

– Mas o que? - o menino perguntou indignado.

– Vaza e dá seu lugar pra ela.

– Eu não vou… - um feitiço vermelho apagou o tal do Marco, e o garoto estendeu a mão para Scarlett subir. Ainda se rindo dos dois que brigavam não muito longe, ela entrou na carruagem e foi acompanhando o grupo até o castelo.

Durante este curto momento, o grupo da carruagem estendida continuavam o seu caminho até o castelo, estava tudo tranquilo, uma conversa divertida fluía entre eles, e milagrosamente Hanna também estava conversando animadamente com Danyel, que parecia estar mais confortável do que nunca. Foi em questão de segundos, e então um estranho barulho começou a se espalhar pela estrutura da carruagem. Rapidamente, foi como se todos os feitiços tivessem perdido seu efeito, o veículo começou a voltar a seu tamanho normal.

– Aaaah gente? - Agnes comentou, ao ver as paredes reduzindo ao seu redor. - Taylor, Ethan FAÇAM ALGUMA COISA!

Taylor tirou a varinha e começou a murmurar encantamentos de urgência, porém ele não conseguia parar de rir, e os encantamentos saíram todos embaralhados. A carruagem voltou a seu tamanho normal e os seis tiveram que se espremer.

Hanna que até então estava em silêncio, ao ser obrigada a sentar no colo de um dos garotos, estufou o peito e começou a esbravejar, nervosa

– EU AVISEI ! Vocês são mesmo uns irresponsáveis, piores que crianças!

– C-calma Hanna! - Taylor comentou. - Você não é disso e… Ah… - então ele sorriu. - Tá bravinha porque tá no meu colo é?

Hanna sentiu o sangue subir por sobre suas bochechas, e logo ela corou, ao ponto de tomate.

– N-não tem nada a ver!

– Aaaaham… - ele disse, sem acreditar nela, com um tom de voz malicioso e com uma ponta de ironia.

A sua volta todos observavam segurando o riso. Selene até cobrindo os lábios com a mão. Agnes, segurando Selene em seu colo, não teve a mesma sorte e começou a rachar de rir em seguida, enquanto tentava disfarçar se escondendo atrás das costas de Selene.

Hanna perdeu toda a ponta de coragem e bravura e corou, voltando ao seu estado tímido e envergonhado, automaticamente abaixou a cabeça deixando seu cabelo escuro e cacheado cobrir toda sua face.

Por sorte, ainda não tinha muito trajeto para se cumprir, e logo as carruagens pousaram no gramado fofo dos jardins de Hogwarts. Os seis desceram da carruagem, esticando os músculos e curtindo o espaço e o ar fresco. Scarlett, em sua carruagem, foi quase carregada para fora por insistência do "cavalheiro" (safado interesseiro) que lhe dera a carona, ele tentou acompanhar a garota, porém ela logo escapou e se dirigiu com a cabeça erguida até sua mesa. Trevor, não muito longe, desceu da carruagem a tempo de ver Danyel saindo da sua com todos aqueles amigos.

"Onde ele encontrou esse povo todo? Bando de perdedores…" Trevor pensou, indo para sua mesa com um livro em mãos.

Com um monte de abraços de despedidas, beijinhos e até amanhã, cada um foi até sua mesa, enquanto esperavam os alunos novatos chegarem de barco.

Os alunos do primeiro ano, logo começaram a chegar, aglomerados com olhares que estavam entre o medo, a expectativa e o tédio, um moreninho de cabelos claros chamou a atenção por ficar correndo em círculos em volta da turma, até que parou bruscamente soltando um grito que se ouviu em todos os arredores.

– FICA QUIETO FRAGGIE !

As risadas foram abafadas por Neville que se levantou rapidamente, deu um sorriso amistoso para o moreninho, que ficou fortemente corado, e com um gesto da varinha devolveu o sapo para ele.

– Então este é seu sapo, Fraggie?

– E-é… - o garoto gaguejou.

– Venha comigo.

– Oh céus, estou encrencado antes das aulas?

Neville não respondeu. Fez um sinal para Rose, que voltou com um pergaminho, um chapéu surrado e um banquinho.

– Como se chama garoto?

– Peter Mellancomptie

Ouviram-se algumas risadas baixas pelo nome do garoto, mas o olhar do diretor fez todos se calarem na hora.

– Então, Sr. Mellancomptie, quer testar o Chapéu Seletor?

O menino corou, mas fez que sim com a cabeça. Rose se aproximou dele e colocou o chapéu sobre a cabeça dele, que pareceu ponderar por um tempo. Passaram-se cerca de quase dois minutos e alguns alunos já começavam a querer dar risadas novamente, quando a boca do chapéu se abriu e ele falou em uma voz branda e alta.

– CORVINAL!

Os alunos da segunda mesa, ao lado da Sonserina, ficaram um tempo em estado de letargia, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido. Então começaram a aplaudir, como era de praxe. Neville piscou o olho para o garoto e voltou à sua mesa, deixando que Rose seguisse com a seleção.

Quando terminou, abriu um pergaminho extenso e disse

– Quando eu chamar seu nome, ponha o seu chapéu e se sente no banquinho - continuou calmamente - quando o chapéu anunciar sua casa, vá se sentar a mesa correspondente.

Começou a chamar o primeiro nome

– Melanie Agnoleto

Um silêncio dominou a sala, e pouco tempo depois um tufo de cabelos escuros começou a se mover na última parte dos alunos do primeiro ano, ela era tão pequenininha que mau se via entre todos os outros alunos, e o que mais lhe chamava atenção, eram seus cabelos cheios e embaraçados.

Ela logo chegou ao banquinho e suas bochechas estavam mais vermelhas do que um pimentão queimado. Colocou o chapéu e ele lhe cobriu o rosto inteiro.

Alguns segundos se passaram e então ele gritou em alto e bom som:

– GRIFINÓRIA

A mesa dos alunos no canto, que estavam com as roupas vermelhas e preta, como de costume, levantaram animados e aplaudiram. Rapidamente, o silêncio tomou o lugar de novo.

– Jonnie Almeida

Um loirinho da fila da frente se dirigiu ao banquinho. Novamente o chapéu cobriu-lhe o rosto, e gritou:

– GRIFINÓRIA

Os alunos da grifinória levantaram e aplaudiram animados, porém se sentaram mais rapidamente do que antes

– Clarisse Antonelli

Uma ruivinha de cabelo liso escorrido foi até o banquinho. Ela não estava nervosa, ao contrário, parecia estar calma e mostrava um sorriso gigantesco de felicidade, era mais alta do que a maior parte dos outros alunos, e tinha olhos muito claros. Fora a primeira que o chapéu não cobrirá todo o seu rosto.

Alguns segundos se passaram …

– SONSERINA

A mesa da sonserina, com os alunos de verde e preto, soltaram assovios e aplaudiram animados. A garota foi lentamente até a mesa se sentando ao lado de Josh Millan, um aluno rabugento do quarto ano, que nunca fora visto sorrindo em toda a sua estadia em Hogwarts, e que tentava em vão chamar a atenção de Scarlett que estava sentada logo a sua frente.

Ninguém merece. a loira pensou, tirando um espelho das vestes e fingindo estar muito ocupada em retocar o batom e arrumar o cabelo, apenas para ignorar Josh à sua frente.

Aos poucos os nomes começaram a avançar, e logo já estavam na letra L

– Elena Lawrence

Um murmurio geral se iniciou quando a pequena garota de olhos muito escuros, e cabelo loiros muito cacheados, começou a avançar até o banquinho.

Aquela era a garota do ano.

Filha do atual ministro da magia Lerooy Lawrence, a pequena loirinha não parecia nem um pouco confortável com todos os olhares sobre ela, muito menos com os professores, que a observavam atentamente

Poucos segundos e passaram e novamente …

– LUFA-LUFA

A mesa com os bruxos de vestes amarelas se levantaram e aplaudiram ardentemente, assovios, gritos e exclamações dominavam a mesa inteira, e a menina não conseguiu deixar de corar levemente ao se sentar junto a eles…

Depois disto, tudo começou a se acalmar, Jeremy Macartner foi para a grifinória, Leticia Demendes também, Catherine Dillan para a sonserina, Marianne Camaro para lufa- lufa, Denis Tyler, corvinal, Matheus Handsome e sua irmã gêmea Demetria Handsome, foram ambos para a corvinal, além dos loiros George e Dimitri McMillan que foram para a grifinória e de Taylor DellaVille, para a sonserina… Além destes, outros foram escolhidos, e no fim, como sempre, quando a maior parte dos alunos já estavam postados em sua casa, o último nome foi chamado

– Claire Weasley

Os olhos de Rose brilharam de satisfação ao ver sua prima mais nova, filha de seu tio Louis, com seus cabelos ruivos desgrenhados e suas bochechas vermelhinhas ir calmamente até o banquinho.

Sua cabeça estava abaixada e ela estava mais curvada do que o normal, porém abriu um pequeno sorriso ao ficar frente a frente com Rose.

Ela deu uma pequena olhada por toda a mesa, e seu sorriso aumentou um pouco mais ao se deparar com Alvo e Teddy. Se sentou, e então o chapéu, como normalmente acontecia, lhe cobriu todo o rosto.

Um silêncio dominou a sala por quase dois minutos, e todos começavam a ficar nervosos e então o chapéu se resolve, e gritou mais alto do que o normal:

– GRIFINÓRIA!

Alguns murmúrios surgiram por toda a sala, novamente, e os aplausos foram mais altos do que de costume, porém logo que ela foi para seu lugar todos ficaram em silêncio e Longbottom se levantou

– SEJAM BEM VINDOS a mais um ano em Hogwarts! Essa comida, se for igual a do ao passado, e a do ano retrasado e dos anos antes dos anteriores, está deliciosa! Eu realmente não me lembro muito bem de todos os avisos… Então vamos aos de praxe: a floresta proibida é totalmente proibida para todos os alunos, sem excessões. E só.

Todos riram e o diretor logo se sentou. A comida surgiu magicamente como de costume, porém Longbotton se levantou rapidamente

– AH É ! Só um minuto, não comam ainda… Gostaria de lhes apresentar o mais novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que espero eu, ficará pelos próximos 10 anos ou mais… Teddy Lupin!

Teddy se levantou rapidamente e todos começaram a aplaudir. O tumulto foi geral, gritos, aplausos, assovios, pulos e uma animação tremenda, até a professora Meredith de transfiguração, deixou-se dar um sorriso animado.

Porém a comida estava na mesa, então logo os alunos pararam de aplaudir, e começaram a comer como se estivessem em jejum a mais de uma semana.

A comida ficou por poucos minutos na mesa. Chegaram as sobremesas, os estudantes comeram fervidamente, sem nem ao menos tentarem esconder a gula. A maior parte dos alunos não chegavam nem a conversar, e os que conversavam, iam falando com a boca repleta de comida. Aos poucos os alunos voltavam a conversar conforme tornavam a encher seus pratos e a suas barrigas e então quando novos aperitivos surgiam tudo se silenciava novamente.

Essa troca de humores logo começou a cansar os estudantes, que agora imploravam por uma boa cama, um cobertor aconchegante e uma noite tranquila.

É claro, nem todos tiveram essa sorte.

Taylor e Hanna estavam descendo para o corredor das cozinhas com o restante dos alunos da Lufa-Lufa tranquilamente, entretidos em uma animada conversa sobre novo professor de DCAT.

A Sala Comunal ficava localizada atrás de uma pilha de barris no canto direito do corredor das cozinhas. O monitor da Lufa-Lufa bateu no segundo barril de cima para baixo no meio da segunda fileira, em um ritmo específico, e uma pintura de natureza morta ao lado se abriu revelando a Sala Comunal.

– Bem vindo, novatos! - Ele disse para os 10 alunos do primeiro ano. Todos entraram então.

As bocas dos alunos mais novos se abriram, e seus olhares surpresos não eram sem motivo.

Logo na entrada, haviam várias faixas amarelas penduradas em perfeita sincronia e após um grande corredor se encontrava um espécie de Hall, em um formato redondo com tetos baixos e confortávies. Continham diversas poltronas largas e um mural encostado entre dois túneis subterrâneos principais que possivelmente levariam até os dormitórios. Eram como tocas, com tampas de barris.

A lareira era decorada com texugos que dançavam, e com o retrato de Helga Hufflepuff, em cima. Com seus olhos cândidos, segurava uma pequena taça de ouro com duas alças. Através de pequenas janelas redondas situadas ao nível do solo da parede exterior do castelo, era possível desfrutar de uma vista agradável, com a grama e os dentes-de-leão acenando e, ocasionalmente, os pés dos caminhantes.

Além dessas janelas, a sala parecia ser constantemente banhado pelo sol permanente.

A maior parte dos alunos já havia se dispersado, porém os do primeiro ano, nervosos, continuavam a seguir os monitores, que calmamente os levaram a seus respectivos dormitórios.

Ao entrar, o olhar surpreso continuou intacto.

Os quartos se destacavam mais para o uso de madeira polida da cor do mel e para as mesas-redondas, e portas que davam para os quartos dos meninos e meninas eram equipados com camas confortáveis, cobertas com colchas de retalhos, duas almofadas e um travesseiro de pena em cada cama.

Haviam várias plantas e flores coloridas prateleiras com cactus acima circular (para ajustar a forma das paredes), muitos deles dançando para alunos que passavam em sua frente, enquanto as panelas de cobre penduradas no teto pendiam os folhetos de samambaias que te acariciam o cabelo quando passa.

Cada um dos monitores foi para seu dormitório, deixando os novos alunos tranquilos, para aproveitarem a sua primeira noite em Hogwarts.

Alguns murmurios continuavam sobressaindo por toda a sala comunal, mas aos poucos o silêncio foi tomando conta, e antes da meia noite todos já estavam adormecidos.


End file.
